


I'm So Very Sorry Mr Iero

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Gerard is the reckless student and Frank is the punishing principal.





	I'm So Very Sorry Mr Iero

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot but I hope you enjoy :)

Gerard Way. Reckless and passionate. Extremely handsome even at 18 years old. In a room full of suppressed and stressed kids, he just drew. Every movement of his hand was swift and perfected. His mind finally at ease now that he could draw despite the test paper in front of him. He didn't care. He was far off in a place completely his own, any distraction now would cause a feeling like homesick. Strange but true. At any chance he got Gerard would leave this city, Mikey by his side. This town, these people the Way brothers were outcasts here. Every night they would stay up talking about all the adventures they were gonna have as soon as they left this place. 

Gerard smiled proudly at his drawing. A sketch New York. It was cliché but that was the dream. It was the city that never slept, the city of opportunity. 

"Mr Way" a shadow appeared over his table and made Gerard quickly looked up to see a very pissed Mr Wentz. 

"Yeah, what do you want?" Gerard replied with a very blunt tone. The teacher gasped then frowned at the lack of manners. 

"Do you want me to send you to the principals office?" Mr Wentz placed his hands on the desk so he was leaning right in Gerard's face. Gerard was completely unfazed by the attempt to threaten him. 

"Honestly I don't give a fuck" he laughed. 

"Get out off my classroom right now!" Mr Wentz bellowed disturbing everyone in the classroom. 

"Alright geez I'm goin'" and so with a grin Gerard casually strutted out the classroom. His sassyness literally radiated from the walk. As he made his way down the hallway Coach Trohman gave him a smile. 

"Get sent to the Principals office again?" He asked casually. 

"Yep, Mr Wentz is a complete dickhead." Gerard replied, causing a chuckle out of the coach.

"Alright just don't tell Mr Iero that, he'll have your head" he chuckles again and walks away. See the thing about Gerard and the principal was that they often would share these glances. Glances no teacher should be given students. Gerard fucking loved it. The principals eyes would always light up with lust whenever Gerard walked passed. He would even swing his hips just a little more whenver he saw the older man. He couldn't help himself, he loved the attention, loved the danger. 

As Gerard makes it to the principals office he takes a deep breath and with a grin huge enough to reach his ears, he enters without knocking. He slumps down on one of the seats and smirks at the man currently on his computer. The 30 year old principal gave him a sigh and a pissed expression. 

"What the hell do you want Way?" He asks, with a posture and facial expression that showed he gave zero fucks about his brutal tone. 

"Mr Wentz sent me here, I was being a very bad boy" Gerard teases. He knows it was completely inappropriate but he couldn't help his eyes lingering over the man's tattooed hands or his perfectly messy hair. Mr Iero sighs.

"Alright, I don't really care what you did. Just stay here for 2 minutes while I go sort something out then we'll arrange your punishment." The principal then stood and walked towards the door. Gerard stole at glance at the other man's ass and boy was it a good one. 

As soon as Mr Iero left the room, Gerard stood and searched the office. He wasn't looking for anything specific, he was just curious. Mr Iero seemed like a man with secrets. And boy was Gerard right. In a set of drawers was a box. The key was in the lock so all he had to do was turn it to reveal many, many sex toys. Gerard chuckled. Surprised but all so happy. From the box Gerard plucked out a ball gag. He examined it to see if it had been used lately. He doesn't think so. Then all of sudden the door opens and a shocked Mr Iero stood frozen. Quickly he slammed the door behind him and stared at Gerard. 

"You know, when you said I was being punished I was not expecting this" Gerard teased, presenting the ball gag. Mr Iero fiercely snatched it from his hand and put the box away. 

"Sit down and don't say a fucking word about this" he shouted, his principal persona slipping. 

"Yes sir" Gerard replied, his tone was flirtatious which pissed the older man off even more.

After many moments of silence Gerard strutted over to the side of the desk and lay his whole body over it, over the work Mr Iero was in the middle of doing. They both looked into each others eyes. Gerard's was passionate, Frank's were lustful hidden by annoyance. 

"Do you have a daddy kink?" Gerard asks, in the innocent way that's really not so innocent. Mr Iero slumps back in his chair and face palms. 

"Gerard please" he begins but then his mouth collides with a pair of lips. Gerard was done pissing around. He needed something. So did Frank. He passionately kissed back, roughly pulling at the younger man's hair. 

"You want to act like a slut, you get treated like one. Strip" Frank's eyes light with more lust then Gerard has ever seen. It sends him deep inside a submissive state which he has always wanted. 

"Yes sir" he says, now completey innocently. He quickly unbuttons his shirt which makes Frank forcefully grab his hands. He takes a step towards him so he is right in the younger man's face. 

"Slowly" he whispers brutally. Then leans against the desk as Gerard slowly removed his shirt then his jeans. Then at an extra slow pace he slides of his boxers to reveal his already hard, leaking dick. Frank gazed at the other man biting his lip. He was so beautiful. 

"Now I would give you a safe word but it's not like you'll be saying anything." Frank says picking up the gag and circling the boy until he's right behind him, he gives Gerard a hard smack on the ass. 

"Isn't that right baby boy?" 

"Yes" Gerard says the excitement clear in his voice. He gets another hard smack.

"Yes what?" 

"Yes sir!" Frank chuckles at the sub and gently places the ball in his mouth then pulls in not so gently. He tightens it up then goes to the box. Frank pulls out a piece of rope and returns behind Gerard. Tightly, he binds Gerard wrists. Then he licks Gerard, from shoulder to ear, earning a shudder. Frank moans at the other man's pleasure. 

"Such a dirty whore" he rubs Gerard's stomach then grazes his hand over his balls. Through the gag Gerard muffles out a 'sir'. Frank's chuckles. Then all of a sudden he yanks on Gerard's hair leading him over to the side of the desk. He pushes him over it and holds him down with one hand. 

"Should I prep you or shouldn't I? Hmm. I don't really think you deserve it." He asks, his hands gently stroking Gerard's entrance. He decides against prep. Frank pulls down his trouser and with just a spit in the hands and a quick rub on his member he slams in to Gerard. Quick and ferocious. It didn't take long to find his prostate and so he abused it causing muffled screams from the younger man. He slaps Gerard's ass every few seconds, making the skin sting and a deep shade of red. Like a beast he clawed at Gerard's skin, any stronger and he would bleed. 

Gerard was the first to come, spilling all over the side of the desk and onto the floor. Not long after Frank came which filled Gerard up with a an amazing warmth despite the condom. 

This was heaven. This was hell. It was everything and more. They were both finally where they wanted to be.


End file.
